User talk:GamePlaya3159
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZimFan (Talk) 04:15, May 28, 2012 Done. It's done. Out of curiosity, who is this stalker, and for what reason is he stalking you? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Pleasure to Meet You Ah, I see what you mean. Any chance you could give me an example of one of his "harassing messages"? (Sorry, I'm one of those guys who really gets it when he sees an example. One of my numerous quirks). Well, GamePlaya, it's a pleasure to meet you, and to learn that you are a true fan of the ZIIIM. I never had the privilege to see it while it was new. Incidentally, I'm actually kind of a closet South Park fan myself; I love sneaking in "they killed Kenny" references whenever possible. ;-) But I'm intrigued by the "ideas" you mentioned having for this Wiki. Care to share a few? -User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, s'all right; I probably wouldn't've read it anyway, as I had a friend over. So your "late" response actually had good timing. Well, that is a bit unusual; I'd say this guy is either a bit slow (euphemistically speaking) or he is really, really tenacious. Again, we'll keep an eye out for him, and intervene if he does it here again. As for your idea, well, I'll be honest: I love standardisation. Before I became an Admin, I actually organised a little project that involved me (and some volunteers) re-organising the "Facts of Doom" for episode pages into specific subcategories, as you can see here, if you scroll down. So, yeah, I'm totally open to any suggestions regarding standardisation. 'Course, we'll need to create a universal standard for each type of article. For example, the "Zim" page includes way too much info on his physiology; info that is already included on the Irken Biology page. I intend to remedy that. Also, we're holding a discussion on the "Rules" talk page, since we're going to be improving the laws around here. Specifically, we're discussing how we should deal with rule-breakers, and how those rule-breakers can redeem themselves. Included therein is also the punishment that takes place for each type of offense. Any ideas or suggestions? Actually, I saw my first Zim episode only four years, in Japan; one of my friends (oddly, the same one who introduced me to my other favorite TV show, Doctor Who) always wore these GIR T-Shirts from Hot Topic. Eventually, I just asked him "What's that weird, green puppy thing on your shirt? Oddly, the first episode he showed me was not "The Nightmare Begins", but "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff". I guess that was a better way to start off, truth be told. It definitely captures Zim's dark aspect, don'tcha think? But anyway, yeah, if you have any suggestions as to how we can improve IZWiki's rules, I'd love to hear them. And we'll watch out for this LucasKruuse. Thanks, User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC)